geffandomcom-20200214-history
Nova Cells
Information written below is canon only to stories running in the God Eater Nova Universe (Infinity Paradise, Fates Entwined, Rising Blood, and Gates of the Underworld). The highest classification of Oracle Cells, these Cells take responsibility in events that greatly affect and shape the world, including Devouring Apocalypses and Eternal Destructions. They are extremely difficult to obtain through regular means, and are highly unstable, even more than Retro Oracle Cells. As such, very few people engage in the field of Nova Cell study. Types Goddess-class Nova Goddess-class Nova Cells, or the “Whites”, are a type of Nova Cells capable of “creation”. They have the ability to bring anything to existence through manipulation of Oracle Cells, and are primarily responsible for the “rebirth” and “recreation” during a Devouring Apocalypse. Goddess-class Novas, like Culpa, Storge, and Selbstmitleid (and by extension, Yuka Ichinose), are all capable of Oracle Cell manipulation, albeit to varying degrees. Selbstmitleid (more commonly, SEL) is capable of restoring Yuka Ichinose’s destroyed Goddess core, effectively bringing her back to life. Demon-class Nova As opposed to the Goddess-class, the Demon-class Nova, or the “Blacks”, are only destructive in power, and takes charge of the annihilation process during an Apocalypse. Anoia, Neistovvy, and Luxuria are classified as Demon-class Novas, while Soma Schicksal is a Demon-class Nova Seed. Ranks Nova Entities, beings containing Nova Cells within them, are divided among ranks: Reinforced Oracle Cells or the IRIS Seeds, Refined Oracle Cells or Nova Seeds, Reinforced Novas or Apostles, Refined Novas or Prophets, and Singularity. Singularity Singularities are entities that possess both Goddess-class Seeds and Demon-class Seeds, with vessels capable of containing them without corrupting or killing themselves. A Singularity is the key to a Devouring Apocalypse, and is usually naturally “born”, as the case with Shio and Julius, or artificially created, like Yuka Ichinose. Yuno Ashihara is considered a Pseudo-Singularity, but only with the combined will of humanity and the Evoke Blood Power can she arrive in this state. The Arius Nova can also be considered a Singularity, born from the remains of the Nova. Prophets Prophets are very much like a lower-leveled Singularity, with full control of both their Goddess-class and Demon-class abilities. Those who mostly fall under this category are candidates for being a Singularity, but cannot arrive into that state because one already exists. Apostles Apostles are entities that also bear both a Goddess Seed and a Demon Seed, but lack power to be considered a Singularity. The two Seeds clash together, but still forcefully enhance one’s power. However, once these Seeds merge perfectly can an Apostle reach the level of a Prophet. Yuno Ashihara falls under this level prior to earning the will of humanity and the amplification of Evoke. *'Yuka Ichinose' - Though intially labeled as an Artificial Singularity, Yuka falls under this category. Though she does have power equating to that of a true Singularity, she could not be completely considered as one because of Shio's existence. *'Mayu Schicksal/Storge' - Labeled as the Temporal Singularity, Mayu Schicksal is also considered a Prophet. *'Akane Schicksal/Luxuria' - The Spatial Singularity, Luxuria cannot also be labeled a Singularity, but instead a prophet, for the natural law that only one Singularity can walk the Earth. Thus, she is considered a candidate for apotheosis. Nova Seeds Nova Seeds are beings created with the intention of controlling Singularities. They are products of a series of experiments, the Managarm and the Eternal Nova Projects being only two of them. There are originally thirty-seven Nova Seeds, primarily incomplete clones of Erik Lucas Reinhardt’s daughter, Elishea Nova Reinhardt, the first and true Nova. *'Irregulars' - Irregulars are Nova-class entities stemming or created by C, and are corrupted variants of the regular classes. Their unique trait is their emotion-based abilities, as the case with Selbstmitleid (self-pity), Culpa (guilt), Ánoia (dementia) and Neistovvy (insanity). They can be either Goddess-class or Demon-class. They have the power level of an Apostle, but suffers from high instability. IRIS Seeds IRIS Seeds are people with highly-developed Oracle Cells, as a result of their involvement with the IRIS Project of Johannes von Schicksal. With Yuka Ichinose as an exception, Lenka Utsugi, Yuu Kannagi and Alisa Ilynichna Omela are IRIS Seeds, each developing an improvement in certain abilities, like Power, Endurance, and Control, respectively. They are able to transcend to the level of an Apostle together through Resonance, combining together their respective focus on Oracle Cells. Trivia *'Storge' (familial love) and Luxuria (lust or luxury), though also running in emotion-based powers, are not considered Irregulars, as their creation have no relation to C, but are results of Mayu Schicksal and Akane Schicksal's awakening. Category:Terminologies Category:Aragami Category:Nova-class Aragamis